


Why not?

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Cute, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, Face-Sitting, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Oppa Kink, Overstimulation, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Hansol and Mingyu find old school girls stage outfits and can't wait to see their omegas in them
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: can u make one when some of the members (have to include Boo bcs I think hes the most who fites the concept) lost a bet and have to dress in some girls clothes?
> 
> What can I say  
> Re-reading the commission now makes me think you probably wanted a cute scene with Kwannie and maybe someone else in soft skirts and dresses, even if it started as a joke.  
> Instead, you all will read about 5k of shameless smut with the maknaes dressed as school girls and seventeen having an oppa-kink✌.  
> I have no excuse. I'm so sorry.
> 
> But I promise the last scene is soft and fluffy, so bear with me :,)
> 
> Also, I changed the bet thing 'cause another author I really like published a story with basically the same plot (one member finds out he likes skirts through a bet) and I didn't want this to look like I copied them and their amazing work, so sorry for that too.

It had all started as joke.

Vernon and Mingy had gone to one of the furthest storage rooms from their practice studio since they had broken the broom they usually used to clean the floor and couldn't find another one nearby.

They had found the broom, but, before they left, something else caught their attention.

A tiny flicker of light against a shiny surface, not quite like it would do on metal, but more like...on clear plastic, that kind of package used for thing like clothes and small thing when they were shipped from an online store and, inside, white fabric.

Vernon reached for it first, but Mingyu had to step in since he couldn't quite reach the furthest shelf.

"What is it?" Hansol inquired as soon as the older alpha had taken the plastic down, scrubbing off some dust.

"It seemes like...clothes? Almost like a girl school uniform, and it's not the only one up there..." 

"Guys, why are you taking so long in here?" One of their managers asked suddenly, peeking curiously from the threshold.

"Hyung, why are some girl uniforms in here?" Mingyu asked, showing the plastic bag with a white shirt with a blue collar and a plated skirt of the same color inside.

"Oh those? I think they're old stage outfits for Pristin. Girls change weight more quickly than boys, so it wasn't unusual that some outfits resulted too large or too small for them" he explained.

"Now put that back and go back to the studio, the others want to leave and you still have to clean the room" he reprimanded them without real anger, disappearing to go back.

It only took one look between Hansol and Mingus to know none of them had any intention to put the uniforms back.

______________________

"Kwannieeee~" Mingus sing sang, waltzing in the omega's room while he was in Wonwoo's lap, reading peacefully.

Both Mingyu's mates raised their eyes to see him beaming down at them, his hands hiding something behind his back.

"I don't like that face" Seungkwan sighed, closing his book and sitting up "What is it, hyung?" 

"Remember that time you said you would've done anything for me if I accepted to ride you?" The alpha shamelessly said, grinning at the blush that spread on the younger's cheeks.

A small, embarrassed hum prompted him to continue.

"Well, I found something I want you to do for me" 

That said, the huge alpha pulled the clear plastic bag from behind his back, showing the content to his mates.

"A...school girl uniform?" That omega asked, perplexed.

"Really Gyu? Are you into this kind of things now?" Wonwoo inquired, giving his dongsaeng an unimpressed stare.

"Not that much, but I think it would be fun to try it" the taller said sheepishly, blushing a little.

"Where did you even find this? And how do you know it'll fit me?"

"Me and Vernon found some old stage outfits of Pristin in a storage room and thought you two would look super cute with these on!"

"Oh that makes sen...did you say 'you two'??"

In another room, Hansol was pretty much in the same situation of Mingyu, just with another omega.

"C'mon Channieee" he whined.

"No" the smaller said, direct and stern, earning a snicker from Seokmin, who was calmly enjoying the show on his bed, just beside Chan's one.

"But you'd look so cute with this on!" Hansol insisted

"What's the fuss about?" Jeonghan, who was passing by in that moment, inquired, already worried that his babies were in some way fighting and knowing Vernon was young and inexperienced in controlling his instincts.

"Hyung, help me convince Chan to wear this" 

"A girl school uniform?"

Somehow, the reaction Vernon and Mingyu got every time they showed the clothes, was always the same.

After telling Jeonghan about their discovery, Vernon begged the second oldest to help him.

"If he doesn't want to, you can't force him, Sollie" the alpha explained calmly

"Though...it would be a real shame, you'd look so pretty in these. And your chest is growing a little because of the pregnancy, so the crop top would fit you perfectly...Oh well, can't be helped. Sollie go throw this away"

As he had predicted his words had sorted an interesting effect on the maknae.

Chan now looked more conflicted, almost as if he wanted to give in, but his pride didn't allow him to. The prospective of looking all pretty and cute for his mates was definitely alluring and he didn't really had anything against girl clothes, since he firmly thought clothes were genderless, but he still didn't want them to think of him as easy to manipulate.

However, Jeonghan's play was on another level for everyone (except for Jisoo) and all of their mates had fallen in his traps one way or another.

So, as soon as Hansol turned to stalk out the door, directed to kitchen to throw the bag in the bin, Chan stopped him.

__________________

Less then an hour later, the whole pack except for Seungkwan and Chan was reunited in the nest, looking expectantly at Mingyu, Hansol and Jeonghan, the three standing in front of the closed door of the nest room, wide grins on their faces.

"So, what do you have to show us?" Jihoon asked, alredy impatient, suspicious of those weird expression on his mates' faces.

"Just be patient Hoonie, you'll see pretty soon and, trust me, you'll enjoy it" Jeonghan smirked at him.

In that moment, a soft knock at the door claimed their attention.

Mingyu was the first to peek, opening the panel just a slit to meet a celestial view.

He inhaled sharply, before opening the door to let the two omegas in.

The whole pack fell speechless as soon as they took in the sight of their cute, young mates all shy and dressed in navy and white uniforms.

The upper part was actually a crop top shaped like a shirt, the light fabric falling softly on their chests and barely reaching their navels, while the blue collar with a pink tie loosely tied around it complimented their necks, the cleavage showing their elegant collarbones. 

Just that was enough to make some of the alphas stiffen in their pants, but the lower part of outfit was even better

Just under the hem of the shirt, was the waistband of a navy, knife plated skirt, starting high on their waist and ending just above their mid thighs. Under it, their legs were covered by silky thigh-high white socks, hugging their feet and legs in the most sensual and, at the same time, soft way, while some cute bows and even small bells were attached to the back of them.

To crown the whole look, were their expression. The cutest blush was spread on their cheeks and ears, while their eyes couldn't leave their own feet.

Chan was biting his lower lip, gnawing at in in nervousness, while Seungkwan had a small pout on his mouth, both their hands occupied to pull the skirt down on their legs, trying in vain to cover more skin.

Absolutely adorable.

"Mmmh don't they look perfect?" Jeonghan asked, back hugging Chan and putting his chin on the omega's shoulder.

"And look what I made them wear under this" he exclaimed, his smile widening visibly as he reached for the hem of the skirt, pulling it up to reveal cute panties, tinted a baby pink color and hugging the maknae's soft cock delicately, allowing to see its shape, but not quite to see it properly.

Just under the thin waistband, rested a cute bow with a little Swarovski on it.

Chan squeaked in surprise at being exposed like that and became bright red, one hand up to his mouth, where he was biting on one on his fingers to muffle his whines, while the other was just beside Jeonghan's trying to pull the skirt back down as he closed his legs, pressing his toned thighs together to hide the girly underwear.

"N-nngh alpha d-don't-" he whimpered, but all of his efforts were in vain, his mates eating him up with just their eyes.

Seungkwan, just beside him was a little less flustered, thinking how lucky he was to not being in Jeonghan's arms and pitying his mate, but the peace didn't last long for him as well.

In fact, as soon as the second oldest had exposed Chan's crotch, Hansol had moved to stand behind him, gripping his hips and turning the omega to face him, smirking down at Seungkwan's confused expression before imitating Jeonghan and raising his skirt, now showing the shorter's plump ass and exposing the paw prints that were on the back of his panties.

Seungkwan buried his face in the alpha's chest out of embarrassment while his other mates took in the sight of his smooth, perfect cheeks, barely covered by the pink fabric.

"I- those are- where did you get those?" Seungcheol brought himself to ask, feeling his throat dry all of a sudden and pulling his t shirt down on his crotch to hide his hard on that was only growing at the sight of his cute omegas all flustered and pretty for them.

"An old gift from Pristin noonas" Mingyu explained.

"So? Aren't they the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" Jeonghan murmured, finally allowing Chan to cover himself while leaving a wet trail of kisses down the smaller's throat, only interrupted by his collar.

"They definitely are...God I'm already hard" Jun breathed out, getting up and stalking towards his mates. He stopped in front of Chan, whose eyes never left the floor in shame, and gripped his jaw tightly, forcing the omega's head up and pulling him in a rough kiss, all teeth and bites and moans and spit, until the smaller was left panting and drooling.

"Fuck baby, you look so cute and sinful at the same time, makes me wanna take you here and now, use you until you can't sit straight anymore" Jun growled into Chan's ear, one hand gripping the omega's waist and one creeping up his chest, cupping and squeezing the small curve of Chan's breast that only lately had started to swell.

Even under the crop top, his puffy chest looked juicy and soft and all of the alphas, since they had started to notice the change, couldn't help but keep touching and caressing his sensitive nipples, basking in the sweet moans he always let out.

This time, Jun's hand felt rough and demanding, groping in a both painful and arousing way and making him squirm in his hyungs' arms.

Jun listened to his omega's whimpers, still touching and teasing, knowing he was putting up a good show for his other mates as well, until he harshly pulled Chan towards himself, almost makin him loose balance, before throwing him over his shoulder, landing a loud slap on his ass with his free hand.

"Hyung!-" Chan sqeaked in surprise, interrupted by the rough treatment the alpha reserved to his cheeks.

"Mmmh seeing how you're dressed, I would say...'Oppa' is more appropriate, so try again, will you?"

Chan could hear the smirk in the taller's voice, but obeyed nonetheless.

"O-oppa please d-don't be so rough" he murmured, eyes still concentrating to the floor. He never felt so embarrassed in his whole life, but he had to admit the dress, the roleplay and his alpas' hungry stares...did affect him. A lot.

He could feel his length start twitching in his panties, already knowing the cute lingerie would soon be reduced to a wet, dirty mess.

However, he wasn't allowed to think too much about it, distracted but Jun's swift movements. The alpha dropped him on the pile of pillows and sheets that was their nest, but this time, he was a bit more delicate. After all, Chan was still pregnant, even if the bump wasn't showing yet.

While the Chinese alpha manhandled their youngest, Seungkwan wasn't reserved a very different treatment. 

Hansol played with his ass for a bit, molding and groping until he was sure to leave some pretty marks on his skin, before landing a slap and finally maneuvering him to the nest.

The singer landed just beside Jisoo, who, even though he hadn't taken part in the dress thing, was still going to suffer the consequences of it.

Jeonghan and Mingyu had made him lay down and had already assaulted his mouth and neck, hands exploring, pulling and touching everywhere on his body, filthy words already sending him straight into sub space, while Jihoon had claimed Soonyoung for himself. 

The omega was riled up just and much as the alphas were and, that night, he only wanted a submissive Soonyoung to pound into and fill with his come, so he snatched him away before the dancer could reach the omegas, settling between his parted legs and biting at his neck, showing dominance and ownership over him.

In the same way, Wonwoo and Seokmin were immediately above Seungkwan, together with Hansol. The three alphas were probably the hugest softies in their pack, so, instead of dirty talking and humiliating things, all they were whispering in his ears were praises and compliments.

"Mmmh you look so fucking pretty like this, baby boy. I love how the skirt looks on you" Seokmin murmured against his cheek.

"Mmh you really do look amazing" Wonwoo added, kissing down the cleavage of the crop top and unfastening his collar to get better access to his throat.

Hansol was too busy to kiss and bite the soft flesh of his thighs to praise him, but Seungkwan could see how he appreciated as well.

"O-oppas I-" Seungkwan tried to speak, but was interrupted by Wonwoo's wet mouth closing around one of nipples through the fabric. The fact that the shirt was still on, only added to the fiction against his sensitive nub, making him moan out and arch his back, his length alredy hard under the skirt.

"What is it, baby?" Hansol prompted, smirking between his legs.

"I...feels s-so good oppas -Ah!- I-I want you inside, ple-please oppa" The omega croaked out, voice broken and high pitched.

"Mmh, you'll get what you want pup, but I want to try something different today" the oldest alpha above him smirked at him, his feline traits hiding something and Seungkwan couldn't tell if he should've been happy or scared of it.

On the other side of the room, at least three pairs of hands were on Chan's body, some stroking his sides softly, some slowly creeping up his skirt to palm at his ass and cock, others maneuvering his face to kiss his lips.

Seungcheol's lips were already working on his throat, fingers quickly unfastening his collar to lick, bite and kiss his mating mark and Adam's apple, sucking softly on the globe.

Minghao, on the other hand, had claimed his lips, biting them red and swollen and muffling his cute noises.

Jun, who was now hovering over him, had settled between his parted legs, his hands exploring the smooth skin of his thigs, leaving scratches and pinching soms spots, watching as they became a deep red in a matter of seconds.

At his ministrations, Chan couldn't help but try to close his legs, thighs pulled toward his chest and pressed together, trying to run from that sweet torture, but the alphas weren't having none of that.

"You know that's not how it works, pup" Seungcheol said, separating from the smaller's throat and leaning toward his lower half. He passed his left arm under one of Chan's knees while Minghao mimicked his movements on the other side. They pulled at the same time, forcing the omega's legs wide open once again.

The position not only kept his thighs apart, but also pressed them against his chest, bending him and allowing the skirt to roll up to his hips, showing once again the sinful view of his dick hardening under their stares.

Jun clicked his tongue, looking down at him with a look of both amusement and disappointment.

"Tsk, you're already dressed like a slut, you could as well behave as one. You know this is what we want to see from you, legs open and ass up"

He punctuated his words by squeezing one of his cheeks roughly through the thin fabric of the panties.

Chan was already a crying, whimpering mess, cheeks red with both excitement and humiliation. His mind was quickly falling into sub space and he wanted nothing more but to give in to it, promped by the dirty talking Jun was so good at.

He already felt so good and they had yet to touch him properly or put something into him.

Jun, however, was fast to fix it. He palmed harshly at his length, pushing down and earnign a strangled moan from the boy under him, his hips buckling up into his rough touch.

"Mmh that's more like it, baby, just keep moaning like a bitch in heat and maybe we'll let you cum" Seungcheol chuckled in his ear, his hand now climbing under the croptop to tease his sensitive nipples, alternating soft grazes to harsh twists, the omega responding to the stimulation by arching his back beautifully into his touch.

While the head alpha tortured his chest, Minghao had slipped two fingers in his mouth, fucking into the wet heat and pushing his tongue down, inducing his glands to produce more saliva, so that the omega was soon drooling, spit making his lips and chin shiny, ready to welcome something else.

Chan was so distracted by Minghao's fingers in his mouth and Seungcheol's hands on his chest that he hadn't seen Jun dive his head down to mouth at his cock, now fully hard inside the lingerie.

The alpha blowed and licked at his length through the fabric, mouth and hands moving together to create the perfect mix of wet heat and rough friction able to send everyone crazy. 

The alpha's hand that wasn't on his crotch, was still groping and scratching at both his thighs and his cheeks, marking the globes red and purple.

Chan whimpered in pain at the feeling of new slaps lending on his ass, the pain creating a stark contrast with the pleasure around his cock that was able to send everyone crazy.

Jun then suddenly pulled the fabric of the panties aside, leaving the piece on, but exposing the omega's twitching length.

He only sent a brief smirk in Chan's direction, watching the moment the omega realized what he was about to do, before he went down once again, taking his whole length inside his mouth.

At the same moment, Minghao and Seungcheol's fingers against his nipples began to press down harder, the mix of sensations making him nearly scream and squirm around, craving more contact and wanting to escape at the same time.

They had riled Chan up so much that he had even started to produce a bit of slick on his own, something that rarely happened outside of an omega's heat.

Jun smiled and didn't waste a single second: he started to suck eagerly onhis length, licking from the base to the head and kissing it, circling it with his tongue to earn the pretties moans from his mate.

Of course, Chan only enjoyed the treatment, already feeling so close to the orgasm, but knowing he wasn't allowed to come, whimpering in pure lust and frustration, moaning an endless string of "Oppa" and "plase".

Precum was already leaking from his painfully hard cock, white beads promptly cleaned by Jun's tongue.

"O-oppa I can't..." 

"What is it baby? Want to come?" Minghao teased, his thumb molding the omega's lower lip.

Chan nodded with a strangled moan, desperate.

The three alphas shared a smirk above him.

"If you can keep it until Junnie takes you, then we'll allow you to come, understand?" Seungcheol suggested.

Again, a nod.

"Good pup" the had alpha smiled down at him, while Jun prepared to finger him open.

In the meantime, Wonwoo and Jeonghan had adjusted Seungkwan and Jisoo in the position they wanted them.

While Jeonghan was too impatient and couldn't wait to enter his cute, submissive mate, making him kneel and placing behind him, Wonwoo had insisted to go with something they never done before.

He was now laying on his back, Seungkwan already straddling his chest like he had instructed him to do. The alpha then pulled his hips upwards, closer to his face, until the omega finally got what he wanted to do and positioned himself consequently.

Wonwoo wanted him to ride his face and rim him from that position and that made Seungkwan almost lose his mind.

He kneeled as well, straddling his face giving his back to the rest of Wonwoo's body, his fluttering hole and pireneum just above the taller's face.

Wonwoo secured his position by hooking his arms around Seungkwan's thighs, pulling him further down.

The alphas had placed Seungkwan and Jisoo so that they would be facing each other, so close that they could kiss and make out for them to enjoy the show.

Seungkwan was still wearing almost all of his outfit (the panties were long gone, but not before he could wet them with some precum), while Jisoo looked so cute with just an oversize hoodie on, belonging to Mingyu.

The both of them were already incredibly riled up and desperate from the teasing their mates had imposed on them, so the alphas weren't going to let them wait any longer.

When they were finally settled, Wonwoo pulled Seungkwan's hips down, his tongue bolting up to lick a long stripe from his hole to his balls, making the boy above him whimper loudly, while Jeonghan lined up and finally pushed inside his own sub.

"C'mon baby bend over and kiss Seungkwannie, don't you think he looks good all pretty and in a skirt?" Jeonghan prompted Jisoo, who could only nod and comply, leaning toward his mate and pulling his lips in a messy kiss, both of them on the verge of tears from the pleasure.

Seokmin and Mingyu approached them as well, teasing their sensitive chests or stroking their hard cock, making them moan out incoherent words and pleas.

Under Seungkwan, Wonwoo was doing a heavenly work. He alternated small bites and kisses to the omega's pireneum to long laps to his hole, waiting for his mate to be comfortable enough to start grinding on his face on his own.

In fact, Seungkwan began moving his hips when the alpha penetrated him with his tongue. The boy almost screamed at the joined sensation of the wet muscle inside him and Mingyu's hand on his length.

He couldn't help but start moving his hips, fucking himself down on Wonwoo's tongue and riding his face, tears streaming down his cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure.

"O-oppa -ah ah- c-can I c-come?" He begged, struggling to put the words one after the other.

Luckily, his mates weren't going to tease or torture him and allowed him to orgasm freely, so, in just a matter of minutes, the boy spilled on the blue skirt, staining it wet.

All the alphas cooed at him as he rode his high by slowing down on Wonwoo's face, until he fully stopped, his thighsshaking heavily from the intese orgasm, spasming under the socks.

He had a fucked out expression on his face as his mates helped him to lay down, but he wasn't allowed to take a pause, because Hansol was already above him, parting his legs wide and pushing his cock inside.

His rim had been stretched and lubricated by Wonwoo's tongue, so it wasn't painful, but the overstimulation of having something so big against his frail walls made the omega almost pass out. There wasn't a lot he could do, so he just layer there and took whatever his alphas gave him, taking turns on his and Jisoo's bodies to satisfy themselves, forcing the omegad through multiple orgasms and the smart time.

The two omega's moans and whimpers of both pain and pleasure soon mixed with Chan's high pitched whines, as the three alphas above him worked him open.

After leaving his cock, Jun began to work on his hole immediately, pulling the panties aside once more. There was no way he was going to fuck Chan without the lingerie on.

His rim was already slicked up by the omega's natural lube, so the taller directly started with two fingers, pushing inside him until his knuckles met his cheeks, immediately finding his prostate and pressing on the sensitive nub, only to watch Chan cry out and arch, his face twisting in focus to not cum on the spot.

He then inserted another finger, sliding in and out thanks to the peppermint scented slick, twisting and rotating his wrist to work his mate nice and open.

Whe he finally slipped his fingers out to take his own cock out from his sweats, pumping himself a few times, the panties slipped back in place, a wet patch already forming just above the maknae's entrance.

"Aaww you're so wet pup, you ruined your cute panties, such a shame" Jun teased him with a smirk.

Chan only whined high in his throat, mumbling something about "putting it in fast", and the alpha was happy to comply.

He lined up and pushed in with a single thrust, pressing his hips against the younger's ass to get as deep as he possibly could, watching with a large dose of amusement as Chan's eyes rolled back in his skull, mouth open in a voiceless scream and muscles tensing up to the extreme, squeezing his cock in his walls while the omega spilled on his stomach, making a mess out of his lingerie and skirt.

Jun didn't give him time to regain his breath and started pounding into him right away, settling a feral pace Chan struggled to keep up with.

The omega could only whine and whimper loudly as the alpha hit his prostate straight on every time, fucking him through his orgasm and into overstimulation, while Seungcheol and Minghao whispered praised mixed with humiliating words like "such a good whore, coming from his alpha's cock" or "aww baby you were so desperate to be filled up and stuffed full, right?"

Jun thrusted into him until he spilled inside as well, filling him with hot cum and bringing him to a second orgasm.

The poor boy was completely spent, panting and whimpering feebly, but he wasn't allowed to rest for much before Seungcheol maneuvered him into his lap and guided him to sink on his cock as well. Before he could start to thrust up into him, Minghao positioned behind the omega and pushed inside, stretching him to his limit and basking in the feeling of tight, hot walls swallowing him.

Chan was like a ragdoll, a limp body between them, drifting in and out of consciousness while the two growled into his skin and ruined his hole, forcing him into a third, unwanted orgasm.

"Oppa I...I can't take it a-anymore" Chan whimpered weakly against the head alpha's chest, but, again, his mates weren't planning on letting him be.

After each small group was done with their respective omegas, the members switched, going from one boy to another, the poor things not being able to regain their breath before they were manhandled in a new position and pounded into.

In Chan's case, the next to take him was Wonwoo. The alpha pulled him down to lay him on his tummy and entered him again, uncaring of his discomfort, while Seungcheol claimed his turn with Jisoo and Minghao drilled into Seungkwan. 

As soon as the last alpha pulled out of Seungkwan, the omega cuddled up to Mingyu's chest, curling inhis warmth. The huge alpha cooed at him, his thumb cleaning the tear streaks on his cheeks while he softly growld for him, Chan and Jisoo being in a very similar condition with Jeonghan and Hansol respectively.

The alphas cuddled them close for some time, allowing them to regulate their erratic breaths and calm down, their eyelids already have with tiredness, before they let them lay down some more one next to each other, Chan in the middle with Seungkwan's head on his chest and Jisoo's face only millimeters apart, the two sharing some soft kisses and innocent pecks.

Not much later an exhausted, fucked out Soonyoung joined them.

The alpha's scent wasn't too dominant or strong and he also felt soft and cuddly, needy of tender care after Jihoon had railed him for the whole time.

He curled up to Seungkwan, kissing softly his shoulder to claim the younger's attention. The singer smiled at him and turned to hug him tightly, purring and humming to comfort him.

After letting them rest for some more time, the alphas scooped them up for the usual aftercare, helping Seungkwan and Chan out of those ruined and uncomfortable outfits and cleaning them in the shower. 

Since the omegas were so exhausted and sleepy, their mates opted to skip the usual warm bath, immediately drying them with fluffy towels and pickimg them up again to bring them back to the nest, reserving to Soonyoung the same delicate treatment since he had slipped pretty deep in subspace.

Since they had been so good, trying out a roleplay they had never done, the alphas included some snacks in the aftercare, something they rarely did because they didn't want their mates to eat just before going to sleep.

They made an exception for this time only, so the omegas and the submissive alpha were happy to recieve fuming mugs of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows floating on top of it.

_____________________

"Seungkwan, Soonyoung, are you done?" Wonwoo shouted from where the whole pack was waiting for the two by the door, all ready to leave for practice.

"Yeah, we're coming, sorry we made you wait!" Came the hurried response, the singer scrambling down the stairs with his sport bag on his shoulder.

"Gosh what took you so-" Minghao stopped in his tracks, interrupted by the sight that presented in front of him and his mates.

Now that the couple had reached them, they could see what took them so long. Seungkwan was wearing a light pink sweater (nothing new to him) and, under that, instead of his usual jeans or navy pants, a black circle skirt, a bit longer than the one his mates had made him wear only a few days before and definitely more elegant. Under that, his smooth, perfect legs were naked, while he wore some dark Balenciaga to make the outfit look a bit more sporty.

Soonyoung was in a white graphic shirt, sporty but stylish, tucked into a black jeans skirt, this one being longer and reaching the alpha's mid calf, but with a long split in the center.

Seungkwan looked pretty confident in his outfit, but Soonyoung was blushing brightly and couldn't meet his mates' stares, though he felt their eyes on him, all fixated on his lower half.

"S-so, can we go now?" He mumbled shyly, acting like nothing was happening at all.

When no response or movement followed his words, he began to get a more and more worried, already thinking of going back to change, but his feisty omega was having none of it.

If they had something to say, they could as well say it to their faces

"Is there something wrong?" Seungkwan asked, more straightforward.

"Nothing baby, just...you look gorgeous in that" Wonwoo said, finally breaking the silence and walking toward them, tilting his face up to delicately kiss his cheek, smiling softly at his mate and then closing the distance between him and the shorter alpha

"You too Soonie" he murmured, pecking his lips tenderly.

"Y-you really think so? You don't find it...weird that I want to wear a skirt normally? I s-saw them on Channie and Kwannie and they looked so pretty and I thought I, maybe, could look pretty like them and..." He mumbled then, biting his lower lip in worry and rambling in anxiety

"Pup, whatever you want to wear and feel comfortable in is fine for us. Beside, it really suits you and your style" Seungcheol murmured and, in no time, Seungkwan and Soonyoung were pulled in the middle of the pack, all of his mates hugging them close, kissing them tenderly and whispering praises and compliments in their ears, telling them how pretty and perfect them looked and how much they loved him.

They spent a good ten minutes in their hallway, all of them feeling incredibly soft for their cute mates, wanting to make them feel loved and boost their confidence on the matter.

The omegas would cuddle up to Soonyoung and smooch his face with kisses, while the alphas pulled Seungkwan against their chests, scenting him soflty and nibbling at his mating mark, making him feel safe and calm.

They both just couldn't stop smiling, blushing and thanking their mates for their cute attentions.

They arrived to the studio late and were scolded by their managers, but, to see Seungkwan and Soonyoung smiling and jumping around in their skirt, it was all worth it

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end of this...thank you, I appreciate it, and sorry for the mess.   
> It's been a while since a wrote shameless smut like this and I felt particularly inspired by this prompt, so I guess I let my fantasy run quite wild.  
> But let's face it, Seungkwan riding Wonwoo's face is just as cute as it is hot, and Soonyoung and Seungkwan in a skirt? Yes please
> 
> As bit more serious note, as always, I'm sorry for the delay and randomness of the updates of this series, but it's hard to work on this and on a long fic at the same time, so I'm doing what I can.  
> You've been so comprehensive and patience, I really can't thank you enough♡♡
> 
> As always, let me know what you think of this so I can decide if I find it a masterpiece or trash as well, and be safe♡
> 
> Ps. STREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUNSTREAMHOME;RUN.  
> This whole album is just a masterpiece, I love them so much T T


End file.
